pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Gold and Silver Version
Pokémon Gold and Silver are part of the Generation II Pokémon game series, featuring brand new additions from the previous three games. These games games take place in both the Johto region and the Kanto region. A year after their release, another game, Pokémon Crystal, was released with a few minor differences and features added to the game. Locations Cianwood City, Whirl Islands, Olivine City, Ecruteak City, National Park, Violet City, Mt. Mortar, Mahogany Town, Lake of Rage, Ice Path, Blackthorn City, Dragon's Den, Dark Cave, Ruins of Alph, Goldenrod City, Ilex Forest, Azalea Town, Union Cave, Cherrygrove City, New Bark Town, Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver. Game Info Changes *These games featured the new region, Johto. *100 new Pokémon were introduced to the games. *A time system was introduced, allowing certain Pokémon to appear at certain times, and events to occur on certain days. *Pokémon could now hold items. *A new item, PokéGear, allows the usage of a clock, cellphone, and radio. *Specialized Poké Balls were introduced, allowing easier catching for specific types of Pokémon. *Two new types of Pokémon were introduced, Dark-type and Steel-type Pokémon. *The battle screen now shows how much experience the player's Pokémon has gained, and also whether a wild Pokémon has been caught or not. *The ability to breed Pokémon was introduced. *A virus called "Pokérus" could infect a Pokémon allowing its experience to double. *Shiny Pokémon debuted in these games. *Backwards connectivity was introduced, allowing trades with previous games. Starter Pokémon The player gets to choose one of three starter Pokémon near the games start from the local Pokémon expert, Professor Elm. As in tradition the three Pokémon are a Grass-type, Water-type, or Fire-type Pokémon. *Cyndaquil - The Fire-type *Totodile - The Water-type *Chikorita - The Grass-type Team Rocket Once again, Team Rocket is the featured villain team in these games. With the disappearance of their leader Giovanni, Team Rocket restarts their goal of taking control over the world, starting in Johto. The player will run into them several times throughout the course of the game, as they try numerous plans and schemes. Legendary Pokémon As in every other main series Pokémon game, there are a few legendary Pokémon that debuted in these games. Legendary Bird Pokémon: *Ho-Oh *Lugia Legendary Beasts *Entei *Raikou *Suicune Nintendo Event Legendary Pokémon: *Celebi Version Exclusive Pokémon Battery With the Gold and Silver game cartridges, a battery was used to support the in-game clock. After around six years though, the battery would die and any saved game would be deleted. Also any saved game after the battery had died would not remain saved. Trivia *These games are the only paired Pokémon games to feature different sprites for each Pokémon in each version. *The Generation II games are the only ones to feature two regions in full. *Gold and Silver are the only paired games to have both mascot Pokémon obtainable in both games without trading. *On May 08, 2009 Nintendo announced that Gold and Silver will receive remakes, Pokémon HeartGold and Pokemon SoulSilver, set to be released in Fall 2009. Before this announcement, there was much speculation to the creation of these remakes, as numerous hints were given throughout Pokémon media. Category:Pokémon Games